User blog:Saslen/Contracts of the Utter West
Forged by an Empress of the Western Court named Pythia Anthis, this contract focuses honor, self-discipline, and martial skill. Abilities * Virtue Ethics: When faced with frightful visions of her durance as a result of her actions, a Western courtier may steel herself with the understanding of their necessity, grounding herself in that reality. Prerequisites: Mantle (West) 1 or Court Goodwill (West) 2 Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Clarity + Mantle (West) Action: Instant Catch: The Breaking Point was made to maintain a pledge. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The Breaking Point roll is taken with a penalty of -2 dice. Failure: Take the Breaking Point roll as normal. Success: The next Breaking Point suffered within a scene for the purpose of following or maintaining one’s honor or conduct cannot cause the caster to gain a derangement. Exceptional Success: Gain +2 bonus dice on the initial Clarity roll, as well. * Claws of the White Tiger: The caster's weapon grows as sharp as the claws of Bái Hǔ, enhancing their ability to damage the enemy. Prerequisites: Mantle (West) 2 or Court Goodwill (West) 3 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Dexterity + Mantle (West) Action: Instant Catch: The attacks are made with claws or clawed weapons. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: Damage done from the next Wyrd 'attacks is downgraded by one. If already bashing, the damage done is halved (round down). ''Failure: The clause fails to activate. Success: Upgrade the next 'Wyrd '''attacks from Bashing to Lethal; if already Lethal, double the damage. ''Exceptional Success: The attacks in question deal aggravated damage. * '''Ponente: As the western wind brings relief along the Mediterranean, this clause can aid in relieving the emotional swings that come upon the caster. Prerequisites: Mantle (West) 2 or Court Goodwill (West) 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Composure + Mantle (West) Action: Reflexive Catch: The Composure roll is used to resist Fleeting Contracts. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The changeling faces a -3 penalty to Composure for its next resistance roll. Failure: The caster gains no Composure bonus. Success: Each success on this roll provides a +1 bonus to Composure when used as a resistance trait for Wyrd turns. Maximum of +5 bonus. Exceptional Success: Gain the Steadfast condition. * Western Stigma: At times, one must accept a minor blow to perform a killing strike. This clause permits the changeling to deliberately injure oneself to strengthen following attacks. Prerequisites: Mantle (West) 3 or Court Goodwill (West) 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Resolve + Mantle (West) Action: Instant Catch: The caster uses a weapon that has never damage another. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The changeling takes 2 damage for no benefit. Failure: Nothing happens; no damage is dealt and no bonus is gained. Success: The caster deals 2 damage to herself. In exchange, she gains successes bonus dice 'to the next '''Wyrd/2 '(rounded down) Weaponry or Brawl rolls. Exceptional Success: The attacked enemy, on the first strike against him following activation, takes the Knocked Down tilt. * '''Perfected Reflexes: The caster of this clause draws from the quick reflexes of the Western Court's emblem, enabling a more rapid defense. Prerequisites: Mantle (West) 4 Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Wits + Mantle (West) Action: Reflexive Catch: The West courtier is fighting alone against at least three enemies. Roll Results ' ''Dramatic Failure: The next attempt to dodge an attack automatically fails. Failure: The caster does not gain a bonus to Defense. Success: For '''Wyrd turns, gain +3 to Defense and use full Defense against ranged attacks. Exceptional Success: For the next round of combat, do not reduce Defense following successive attacks. Category:Blog posts